Bad Day
by WildHope83
Summary: Written for the FunWithYourClothesOn One-Shot Contest. After a bad day, Hannah Martin wants nothing more than a hot bath and then bed, but her fiance has other plans. EmbryOC; One-Shot; COMPLETE


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest  
**

**Bad Day**

**By: WildHope83**

**Characters: Embry/OC**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Twilight series.**

* * *

It had been a long day and all Hannah Martin wanted to do was soak in the tub for an hour before she collapsed into bed and let the soft cotton of her sheets lull her into the land of dreams. However, as she walked through the door of the small house she shared with her fiancé she was met with a pleasant surprise. Her rough day was forgotten as she took in the sight in front of her, and closed the door quietly before she sat her purse and keys onto the table next to the door.

"Embry, what's all this?" she asked softly as she glanced at the candles he had set up around the room and heard the gentle notes of music he had playing softly in the background. She looked back at him in time to watch him close the distance between them and hold out the single white iris he held in his hand. She smiled shyly as she took the flower from him and he moved his hands to her upper arms.

"Can't a guy take care of his girl every once in a while?" he asked and she laughed lightly as she brought her favorite flower to her nose before she raised an eyebrow at his question. "All right, "he whispered as he gently ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing motion. "I might have heard that you had a bad day and I wanted to do something special for you."

"You mean Sue called you," she said and he smiled as he shrugged, but Hannah knew that Sue Swan had called him and probably warned him of the crap day she had. Hannah was one of two waitresses Sue had hired when she opened the small diner three years earlier, and Hannah had to man the diner alone that night with Sue and the short order cook, Luke.

"Maybe," he said and Hannah smiled as she shook her head. "I'll put this with the others while you go in the bathroom and settle yourself in the tub. I ran you a bath so you can relax while I finish fixing dinner."

"Embry, it's almost midnight," she said. "Didn't you eat?"

"Of course I did, but you know I can eat twenty-four/seven; and Sue told me you didn't get a break tonight," he said. "I'm not going to have you go to bed hungry." She smiled as she stepped closer to him and ran her hands up his t-shirt glad chest. Her hands came to a stop on his shoulders before she pulled herself up onto her toes and he smiled before he leaned down the rest of the way and caught her lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're too good to me, Embry Call," she whispered when he pulled back from her lips and she settled back onto her flat feet.

"Go on and get in the tub," he said, smiling at her words. He knew if anything was true, it was that Hannah was too good to him and he was only just returning what she had due. "I even put your pajamas in there for you." He stepped away from her and she let her hands fall to her sides. He started walking to the kitchen, but Hannah stopped him.

"Embry!" she called and he stopped just outside the door before he turned slightly and looked at her. "I love you," she said and he smiled, his dark eyes smoldering as he looked at her.

"I love you too," he said before he disappeared into the kitchen and Hannah sighed as she raised her hands to her hair and pulled the long dark wavy locks free of the ties and pins that kept it up all day. A tub of hot water awaited her and she was not going to let it go to waste.

* * *

After almost an hour had passed since Hannah had slinked off into the bathroom, Embry was starting to wonder if she had fallen asleep in the tub. He had the food ready and was half way through the living room when the bathroom door opened and Hannah stepped out dressed in the black boy shorts and one of his old shirts he had left for her in the bathroom. The shirt had seen better days with its holes at the hem and along the neckline, but he loved the way Hannah looked in his shirts. They were far too big on her, but he thought she looked sexy as hell in them.

"I was starting to wonder if you fell asleep," he said as he watched her turn off the bathroom light and close the small distance between them. Her mid back length hair was still damp and hung about her head in gentle waves that after two and a half years together still made his fingers itch to touch it.

"I almost did," she admitted, the candle light dancing off her pale skin and making it glow as she looked up at him with a tired smile. "It shouldn't surprise me that you remembered the bath oil, but it did. Thank you." He smiled and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Her skin was as soft as silk thanks to the bath oil and the honeysuckle lotion she lathered on after every bath or shower she took. He loved the way she smelled after a bath, hell, he loved the way she smelled all the time; but when she was fresh from a bath or a shower there was just something about the scent of her clean skin that drove him crazy.

"You're welcome," he said before he tugged on her hand and led her into their eat in kitchen where he had set the table. "I didn't fix anything heavy because I know you don't like to eat a lot before you go to bed."

"Chicken salad?" she questioned when she saw that he had fixed her favorite dish. He looked at her and saw her head tilted to the side as she looked at the table before she looked at him. "You hate chicken salad."

"But it's your favorite," he said with another shrug, "and I put a little more chicken on my plate." She laughed and shook her head as he let go of her hand the two of them sat down at the table.

They ate quietly, talking every so often, but the silence wasn't awkward. The only time there had ever been an awkward moment between them was when Embry had revealed his secret to her. She had looked at him like he was crazy, and it had taken her almost two weeks to speak to him again. Once she had her head around it, things had returned to normal between them only there was no more secrets on Embry's part and their life together had just gotten better. She'd moved in with him after he had asked her to marry him, and their wedding was quickly approaching in October. Hannah had wanted a fall wedding, so, with Emily and Kim's help things were coming along and just about ready for their jaunt down the aisle in eight weeks.

When they finished eating, Embry cleared the table after insisting she stayed put. He had cleaned everything up save for washing their plates and silverware, but he decided that the plates could wait until morning. He wanted to continue on with the rest of his plans for the evening. He turned around and looked at Hannah as she sipped the last bit of her water from her glass and put it back on the table.

"That was lovely, Embry; thank you," she said and he smiled as he walked over to her and took her hands.

"Come on. I have something else for you," he said and she raised an eyebrow as he pulled her from her seat. He turned off the kitchen light before he led her into the living room, which was now only lit by the light from the candles that were littered about the room. "Stay there," he said and stepped away from her.

She watched with mild fascination as he carefully pushed the coffee table closer to the sofa and grabbed a blanket he had folded up from the armchair. He laid the blanket out on the floor and stood up straight before he gestured to her to come to him. Hannah chuckled before she shook her head and walked over to him. He grabbed her waist when she was close enough and raised his free hand to her face. He kissed her then and Hannah melted against him. Embry's kisses always left her feeling like a pile of goo and the slow and deep kiss he was treating her to was no exception.

"Lay down," he breathed against her lips and she opened her eyes. She blinked to wash away the daze his kiss put her in and her hazel eyes held his dark brown.

"What?" she asked breathlessly and he smiled.

"Lay down," he said again and she glanced at the blanket before she looked at him curiously. "Please," he added. She pulled away from him and slowly settled herself down onto the soft blanket. Embry turned and grabbed a pillow from the sofa before he kneeled down next to her. "Raise your head," he said and she rose up on her elbows, which allowed him to put the pillow behind her head and her shoulders.

"What's going on, Embry?" she asked softly and he smiled as he ran his calloused fingers down her cheek.

"Since its well after midnight, what's the date today?" he asked and she thought a minute.

"The twelfth," she said before realization dawned in her eyes. "It's my birthday."

"Yep," Embry said and she smiled. "Now, lay back, relax, and let me give you part of your birthday gift." Hannah's eyes remained locked with his as she eased herself back onto the pillow and Embry moved so he was settled on the floor at her feet. He started by rubbing her right foot and then her left, which elicited a contented sigh from Hannah's lips before he slowly made his way up her legs. Hannah was no longer tired. She didn't have a shift at the diner until the day after her birthday, and whatever Embry had planned, she wasn't about to stop it.

He glanced at her face and saw her eyes were closed as a bliss filled smile graced her full lips. Hannah knew that Embry was enjoying the slow movements of his hands against her sore muscles as much as she was. Whenever they had made love during the course of their relationship, the foreplay was always long and intense. It would leave her aching for him in ways she never thought possible, and the smirk that would grace his lips every time proved to her that he knew it too.

When his hands moved up from her calves to her thighs, he could hear her breathing start to labor with anticipation. However, he had other ideas than what she was waiting for. His fingers moved up further and were dancing dangerously close but never touched her now aching center. He hadn't even said a word, only gently massaged her legs, and she was already ready and filled with a burning desire.

"Embry," she whimpered as she opened her eyes but he just smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, baby, not yet," he said softly before his hands moved to her hips and slowly started to push the cotton fabric of his old t-shirt from her body. He brought his lips to her skin, kissing her just above the waistband of her boy shorts and below her belly button causing tingles to erupt across her skin and the ache in her core to tighten almost painfully. His kisses followed the fabric up her torso and when she sat up a bit for him to pull the shirt from her body; he placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts. Hannah let out a heavy sigh before she moved her hands to his hair and pulled his lips up to meet hers in a passion filled kiss.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said as she removed her hands from his hair and tried to pull his shirt from his body, but he stilled her hands by gently grabbing her wrists and settling her back against the pillow.

"It's not about me right now, baby," he said as he settled her hands at her sides. "Hold still now and no touching." He leaned down and kissed her gently before his lips slowly moved down her neck and along her collarbone before he took her right breast into his mouth.

Hannah let out a loud cry and clenched her fists at her sides to stop herself from touching him. He had told her no touching once before and she didn't listen, which had resulted in a pretty kinky night of being tied to the bed and as much as she enjoyed that night she didn't feel like being tied up again. When he felt the right breast had had enough attention he had moved on to the left, and his rough yet soft ministrations had the ache in between her legs burning to be remedied.

"Embry, please," she begged and he raised his head from her breast and their eyes locked in the candle lit room. That trademark smirk of his was on his lips as he gently kneaded her breasts in his hands. It was then that she noticed he was already settled between her legs, but he was still dressed and her panties remained firmly in place. He kissed her stomach and his hands left her breasts before moving to her legs and bending them at the knees while he lowered himself further down.

"Patience is a virtue, Hannah," he whispered and Hannah shivered. He kissed her along her stomach and his hands explored her thighs and gripped her hips as he licked her belly button. She watched him as he lowered his head even further and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh," she panted when she felt his hot breath against her center, but he hadn't touched her with his hands even though her body was begging for him. She tossed her head back and closed her eyes in anticipation of his next move before she licked her suddenly dry lips. He had moved away briefly before returning and against her aching center was a new sensation. Her eyes snapped open and she raised her head slightly only to see Embry smiling as he slid a long black feather across her panty covered mound and then across her lower stomach and her inner thighs. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, breathless and squirming when the thick feather ran along her sensitive flesh that was still covered from view.

"Does it feel good?" he asked gently and Hannah had to admit, as strange as it was, it did. She nodded and he smiled. "Then just relax, Hannah, and go with it. I haven't steered you wrong yet, have I?" he asked and despite her current state, Hannah blushed as she closed her eyes and relaxed against the pillow. The feather ran along her inner right thigh and she felt Embry's heated lips follow the tingling trail the feather had left behind. It was after the feather had danced across her panties for what felt like the thousandth time when he placed a kiss on her soaked undergarments sending a small wave of pleasure coursing through her body.

"God!" she shouted as she clenched her hands again and let the small tremor subside only to have it double when she felt his tongue run along the familiar path the feather had taken several times. "Embry!" she breathed before he silenced her by covering her mouth with his and kissing her deeply while his jean clad hips slammed into hers. She gave into her desire to touch him and dug her fingers into his back while he kissed her and ground his pelvis against hers.

She could feel him straining against the tight confines of his jeans and the friction of their hips allowed her to feel the throbbing of his member as it longed to be freed from its denim prison. However, much to Hannah's disappointment it remained locked away, but when his lips left hers and his left hand grasped her neck, holding her head so she was looking at him, and his right hand grabbed her hip she no longer cared. The world around her exploded into a blinding white light and she screamed his name before he let out a guttural growl and kissed her once more. She felt him jerk against her through their clothes, which only sent another wave, albeit smaller, through her body as she felt the dampness of his release seep through his jeans and join the moisture already settled on her panties from her own release. He pulled his lips from her and settled his head into the crook of her neck as he tried to get his breathing under control

"Maybe I need to have bad days more often if they end like this, especially around my birthday," Hannah said as she ran her fingers through Embry's ink black hair and tried to control her own breathing. He chuckled against her skin and placed a chaste kiss where her shoulder met her neck and raised his head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Baby, we're just getting started."


End file.
